


Judgement Taught Us

by SecretlyAnonymous



Series: Sinners to be Saints [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid POV, BAMF Astrid Hofferson, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, BAMF Toothless, F/M, Time Travel, the hiccstrid is actually there this time, the mcd is Drago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnonymous/pseuds/SecretlyAnonymous
Summary: Fighting Drago
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Sinners to be Saints [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669822
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Judgement Taught Us

Astrid grabbed Hiccup’s shoulder. “Promise me we do this together.”

Hiccup put his hand atop hers. “Promise.”

Astrid narrowed her eyes, but he seemed to be telling the truth. Good. He turned to the group and Astrid fell in on his right.

“Here’s what we know,” she began. “Drago’s got an army – or is, at least, building one. He’s got a Bewilderbeast. We need to get rid of both Drago and the Bewilderbeast.”

Hiccup nodded and began outlining the plan.

Astrid didn’t like how much it relied on Toothless, even though he’s done it before. still.

She began sneaking into the camp, directing Snotlout, while the twins made a distraction.

They managed to sneak up on Drago and bided their time. Then – “Drago!” Hiccup swooped in on Toothless. “How have you been?”

“Who are you?” Drago asked.

Hiccup smiled. “The man who’s going to end this!”

Drago laughed, and laughed, and laughed, until Toothless didn’t cave under the Bewilderbeast’s compulsion. Astrid nodded to Snotlout, and before Drago could make his way to the dragon, the pounced. He put up a fight, but he never expected to be snuck up upon, not with his _dragon army_ to protect him.

Then it was up to Toothless, who was only more confident this time around. Astrid moved closer to Hiccup.

And the Bewilderbeast was defeated.

“What now?” Fishlegs asked. Astrid tilted her head, glancing around the base. She could feel Hiccup grin. “I think,” he said, “We’ll return to Berk and convince my father to come with us to find my mom.”


End file.
